Homestuck 30 Minutes In Heaven
by unbiasedInsanity
Summary: These are some 30 minutes in heaven stories. They were originally rp's between a friend and I CharactersxOC
1. John

**John**

Another game night...fun... You usually don't participate though. You're too shy to play any of the games or to talk to anyone. But it's always fun to watch everyone else. You also like guessing who will win. You're right most of the time. Wait. Did they just announce the game for tonight?

"Oh my...Thirty minutes in heaven?"

"Yup. And you will play this time~" John says to you. You could feel you're heart begin to race. John talked to you. You don't know whether to hate when that happens or not. You love hearing the sound of his voice, but his voice makes you nervous and you get all worked up. You can't help it though. You've had a crush on him since you first met him. Each day you just fall harder.

John waves his hand in front of your face. "Helloooo? You there?" He laughs.

You giggled nervously. "Y-yeah. I-I am."

"C'mon, _! The girls have to leave the room now!" Nepeta grabs your wrist and drags you out of the room.

"B-but I'm not p-playing!"

"Yes you are!" John yells as you're dragged into another room.

When you return, John makes you go first. It doesn't take a lot to make you do something, considering you're afraid of everything and intimidated by everyone. You're such a scaredy cat. You cautiously put your hand in the bag. For some reason, you're scared as hell.

Vriska comes up behind you, grabs both your shoulders, and makes a loud noise. You scream and glomp the troll closest to you, Kanaya. Vriska laughs triumphantly. Kanaya hugs you, whispering, "Shhhh. It's ok. Please don't cry."

"Vriska!" John yells. "That's not cool! How would you like it if someone scared the hell out of you?!"

"I wouldn't careeeeeeee. I'm not afraid of everything like _ is~"

"Jerk..." John walks over to you with the bag. "Here, I'll make sure she doesn't scare you again."

You nod and even more cautiously reach into the bag. You feel something kinda soft. You decide to pull that out of the bag. You end up pulling out the dirty stuffed bunny from Con Air. This means that...oh no. OH NO! OHNOOHNOOHNOHNO! YOU GOT JOHN! This isn't good. Your heart races and you mentally panic and curse.

"Alright! You got me, _..._? Hello?" John pokes you. You don't respond because you're too busy having a heart attack. A few of the trolls chuckle. Everyone knows you have a crush on John, but you still deny it, even though you know everyone knows.

"Fine then~" John picks you up and carries you bridal style into the closet. Only then do you snap out of it. You're completely flushed. Is it hot in here? No. It's just you. You're burning up. Temperature wise that is.

John puts you down and shuts the closet door. He leans against the wall, trying to act cool, and put on this big cheesy grin.

"Hey there~"

"Hi..." You practically whisper.

"What was that?" he asks, leaning in too close for you.

You repeat yourself, loud enough for him to hear you.

"Oh! Hey!...Are you nervous?"

"N-n-no..."

"Great! Don't worry. This'll go smoother than my dad's freshly shaved face...that was dumb and awkward. Please forget I said that."

You laugh. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to laugh..."

"That's alright. I am a comedy genius, therefore it's my duty and pleasure to make you laugh." John bows and ends up bumping foreheads with you.

"Sorry! Uhh...here..." John kisses your forehead. "Better?"

"Y-y-y-yes..." Another heart attack. Fun...

"So...aren't we supposed to...like...make-out or something?"

You panic again. "N-no. I-I mean y-yes! I mean if you w-w-want to then I'd love to! I-I-I MEAN-

"Woah! Calm down! It's alright. I'll just..." He leans in to kiss you then stops about half an inch away from your face. "You are ok with this right?"

You nod your head "yes" and John leans in and kisses you. You two enjoy it for a while and then you pull back.

"How am I doing?" you ask him.

"You're doing great!" John smiles at you.

You smile back. "O-ok..."

John leans in and kisses you again. You kiss back a bit forcefully. John makes a 'mm' sound and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. You smile and nibble at his lower lip. He sighs pleasantly and moves the kiss to your jaw. At that moment you lost all fear. You wanted him bad!

You moan as he keeps kissing you're neck. He bites down a little. Not hard, but hard enough that you make a surprised squeak noise. He licks where he bit you as an apology. He continues to nibble down your neck, closer to your shoulder. His hands fumble a little awkwardly around the hem of your shirt before he slides one up it. You smile. He's so freaking adorable! You feel his hand shaking. Probably from excitement or nervousness or both.

You giggle. "Aww. Is someone nervous?" Wow. Look who's talking...

He blushes and tries to say something, but nervous laughter just bubbles out. You giggle at him again. He chews his lip nervously, looking totally lost.

"Need help?" You back him up against a wall and slowly feel down his body. You stop at the top of his pants and look up at him innocently. He starts stammering helplessly as he lets out more nervous laughter. You can't help but to laugh at him.

"You're too cute for words!" You watch him bite his lip, trying to stop his nervous laughter. He fails miserably. You giggle again before kissing him. Just as you were really starting to get into it again, Dave opens the door, looks at the two of you, and smirks.

He says, "Aye, John! Get some!" Both of you jump and pull apart. You look at each other and smile. John leads you out of the closet and you sit together, snuggling for the rest of the game night.


	2. Dave

**Dave**

Thirty minutes in heaven. You never thought anyone would agree to it, but surprisingly, they did. What didn't surprise you was when Eridan suggested it. Poor Eridan. Forever alone. You wonder who you'll end up with. You hope you get Dave. You love him so much. You don't know why but you just love everything about him. Even if he never seems to notice you.

After the guys put their items in the bag and you and the other girls return to the room, you volunteer to go first. You only volunteered because none of the other girls would volunteer. Chickens...

You put your hand in the bag and feel around. You search around until you feel something...weird. What on earth? You pull out a small record. Holy...you got Dave! Yes! You got Dave! You run over to him, grab his arm and drag him into the closet. You can't believe you just did that in front of everyone, but oh well. What's done is done.

You shut the closet door.

Dave responds to your action. "Well shit someone's a little eager. I mean I know you can't wait to get some Strider but you gotta make good things last, ya know?"

You're still kinda embarrassed. "Hehe...yeah sorry 'bout that."

"It's cool."

You look around nervously. 'Oh fuck what do I do now?! He's so cool and calm! It's fucking intimidating!'

Dave stands there looking as cool as fucking ever. 'Okay Strider, okay. You're in a closet with a girl, You can handle this. You know how to work the ladies. You're all about the ladies...right? Psshh. Right. Like there was ever even a question in the matter...yo Strider. Earth to Strider. Maybe you want to make a move sometime?'

He leans down, so he's merely centimeters away from your face.

"So...what do you say we get this show on the road?"

You blush. "Uhh...y-yeah" 'Idiot! Don't stutter! Do you want to look weak in front of him?!'

'So dude you're supposed to kiss her now. You know that right?' Dave smirks a little and closes the distance between the two of you. Your eyes widen and you start to tremble. You're so nervous, yet so excited. You never thought this would happen. Ever.

Dave panics a little when he doesn't feel you kiss back, but keeps his cool and continues kissing you. You start to kiss him back, not trying to send him any wrong messages by not kissing back. He puts his hands on your waist and pulls you closer to him. He licks your bottom lip. You open your mouth, granting him entrance. For a while, you fight for dominance. You give up and let Dave explore your entire mouth until every crevice has been searched. You let out a short moan as you begin to kiss back again. Dave slides one hand up your shirt and the other down the front of your pants. You flinch at the contact. He hesitates and then slides his hand further, rubbing slightly, making you moan again. Before you got any further, Karkat opens the door.

"TIM'ES UP, IDI-" He stares at you two for a moment, speechless.

"GET A ROOM!" Karkat walks away.

"Alright. We will~" Dave picks you up and carries you to a different room. You two had a very...eventful night ;)


	3. Gamzee

**Gamzee**

You sigh happily. Game night again. This should be as entertaining as usual. The chaotic fun of game night is always entertaining. Well its fun for those who observe instead of actually playing the game. You usually kick back, relax, and enjoy the mayhem. You wonder what's gonna happen tonight.

Oh my gosh. Are they serious? Thirty minutes in heaven?! Why would they pick a game that won't cause issues?! You sigh. So much for getting to watch all the chaos...

You leave with the other girls, not planning on coming back, when you realize you forgot your notebook in the other room. You write down all that happens each game night in that notebook. Sadly, you must return to the other room to get your notebook. When you return, Dave and John force you to play. Although you really don't want to, you decide to actually play for a change.

You stick your hand in the bag and feel around. Hm? What's this? You think you feel a picture. You pull it out to find a picture of a clown with razor sharp teeth and a wicked grin on his face. Yay! You get to go in a dark closet with the creepy as fuck clown! What could possibly go wrong? Pfffft. Try just about everything.

You follow Gamzee into the closet and shut the door. You can feel him nearby. You're kind of scared but you're pretty sure he's completely stoned.

"hey, _?"

"Umm...yeah?"

"just thought i should let you know that i ran out of some slime pie today. but not enough to make me completely sober."

Oh jegus. So was there a 50% chance you would die? Death by a clown in a closet. What a lovely way to meet your maker.

"Ok then..."

He leans up against the wall. "man what does a guy gotta do TO GET SOME MOTHERFUCKING PIE all up in this bitch..." He absent mindedly licks his fangs.

"...I...don't know"

He kinda forgets you were there. His head whips around to look at you. A shit eating grin grows across his face and he leans down so he's in your face.

"i bet you do motherfucker...I BET YOU MOTHERFUCKING DO"

"Dude! Calm your shit! I said I don't know!"

He cocks his head to the side and gives you a weird look.

"my shit is motherfucking calm man, it be all up and shoosh papped into some motherfucking sweet hibernation. BUT YOU SEE, shit's gonna hit the motherfucking whirling device unless you tell me where my fucking pie is at. 'cause i heard what you said. BUT IT DON'T MATTER. 'cause you're lying to me, LYING STRAIGHT TO MY MOTHERFUCKING FACE!"

'HOLY. FUCK. I AM DEAD' No I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you Gamzee..." Then you squeak. "buddy..." 'fuck...'

A grin splits his face again.

"good, motherfucker...good" He pats your shoulder and squeezes. You fake a smile, then crawl in a corner. 'I'm alive...'

Gamzee goes to the corner and sits down next to you. He runs his hand through his hair.

"so bro, i never fully got my understand on for what exactly is supposed to go down in this game. WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IN A TINY ASS CLOSET?!

"uh...sit here I guess" You laugh nervously. "I'm not really sure either."

"really? that's some lame ass shit man...i think... KARKAT SAID IT HAD SOMETHING DO TO WITH..." He puts on a thinking face.

"shit man i can't motherfucking think right now"

"That's alright...uh..." You go to the door. "How much longer?" Terezi answers you.

"20 M1NUT3S!"

"Thanks! See? 20 more minutes and we get to leave. And you can go look for some of your pie." You smile, trying to make things better and trying not to piss him off.

"cool, cool..." He sits back against the wall"

"TWENTY MINUTES IS A LONG FUCKING TIME"

"It's...uh...not that long if u really think about it. It could be worse." Terezi yells from outside the closet.

"H3Y GUYS! W3 GOT BOR3D OUT H3R3 SO W3 ST4RTED 4 G4M3 OF TRUTH OR DARE 4ND EQUIUS DARED M3 TO LOCK YOU TO 1N TH3R3 FOR 4N EXTRA 15 M1NUTES. SO U NOW HAVE LIKE 35 MORE M1NUTES!"

Your eyes widen and you looks at Gamzee. 'Damn it! I'm screwed! Dead! So fucking DEAD!' You laugh nervously again.

"35 minutes...35 MOTHERFUCKING MINUTES!" He punches the wall, making you scream.

"now what the motherfuck are we gonna do for 35 minutes? AND I AIN'T ABOUT TO JUST SIT HERE without no horn pile or nothin'..." His outburst just about scared the living hell out of you.

"I-I'm s-sorry. It was Terezi's fault..."

"oh yeah? WELL YOU MOTHERFUCKING JINXED IT" He slaps you so hard that you fall to the floor.

"get. up." You weakly try to get up.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH" He grabs you by the throat and pins you to the wall. A scary grin creeps across his face as he watches you cry and struggle. You scratch at his hand and try to get him off but it's no use. You're done for. You're now balancing on the fine line between death and life.

The door slams open. Is that...Karkat and...Tavros? You black out...

When you wake up, you're on the couch. Gamzee is at the other end. He rushes over to you and hugs you when he notices that you're awake. Of course you scream, remembering what happened.

"Don't hurt me!"

"wOaH cAlM dOwN. iM nOt GoNnA hUrT yOu" He pets your head. "i DoNt ReMeMbEr MuCh, BuT iF i HuRt YoU iM sOrRy." You look at his face while trembling in his arms. He's totally stoned. Thank gog. Gamzee rocks you back and forth in his arms shushing you the whole time. You sigh. Never again will you play this game. That's a promise.


	4. Eridan

**Eridan**

Gog you don't wanna be here. You hate game night. Why do we still have one anyway? It always ends the same. They pick a game, Karkat flips his shit cuz he's losing again, and game night is over. You sigh, wondering what game they'll pick tonight.

Sollux walks in.

"Ok. 2o toniight we're playiing thirty minutes iin heaven. Fiinally a game KK can't po22iibly lo2e."

Karkat growled. You giggle. An angry Karkat is a funny Karkat. You happen to look over at Eridan, who was staring at you with a Cheshire cat grin on his smug little face. Gog you hate him. He's such an arrogant perv. He annoys the crap out of you.

Sollux snaps you out of your thoughts as you and the other girls are forced out of the room. When the girls were called back in, you were chosen to go first. Oh joy...

Reluctantly, you reach in the bag. After three seconds of careful searching, you feel something small and round. You have no idea what invisible force made you pick it, but you did. You just had to pull out one of Eridan's many rings. Before you could even think, Eridan was dragging you towards the closet. Feferi, who took pity on you, mouthed, "I'll pray for you."

The closet door slammed shut. You quickly crawled to the back corner of the closet and sat there. You hear Eridan chuckle. You could tell he was directly in front of you. He stoops down to your level and was about to caress your cheek, but you slap his hand away.

"Wwhat the fuck wwas that for?!"

"I don't want you to contaminate me!"

"Contamina- I'm not a fuckin' diseased! I'm royalty!"

"I don't care! Just don't touch me!

Eridan pouts, "Is there somethin' wwrong wwith me?"

"No. I just don't like you."

"But wwhy?"

You cross your arms. "I don't know. I never did and I never will."

"Fuck! Wwhat am I fuckin' doin' wwrong?" This time his voice sounded desperate and sad. For once, you actually felt kinda bad for his pathetic self.

You try to make yourself sound like you still don't care. "Nothing! I just don't like you. There isn't much more to say."

"Wwell fuck! Look, wwe're only in here for thirty minutes, it wwon't be so bad..." He tries to make his smile assuring, but it ends up looking just plain creepy.

"I-I guess not as long as you leave me alone."

He sighs, "Come on. Wwill you just..." He leans in closer to you.

You shove him away. "Eww! Get away!"

"Don't fuckin' shove me like that!" he says and grabs your wrists.

You fight back, trying to break free from his grasp. "I said don't touch me!"

He tightens his grip, pulls you close to him and snarls, "You don't tell me wwhat to do!"

He just about gave you a heart attack. You gulp and look down, so he won't see your face. Eridan holds both your wrists with one hand.

"That's a bit better. Noww look at me."

You don't look up. You refuse to be treated in such a manner by someone who you utterly despise.

"I said look at me," he says and lifts your head. You hate feeling so vulnerable. You can't do anything to escape. All you can do is glare at him, which you did.

He smirks and leans in close to your face. "Now jus'...relax." He tries to kiss you.

You turn your head. He kisses your cheek and tries to move to your mouth. As much as you try to get away, he persistently pursues. You finally decide to knee him in the stomach to get him off of you. It works! You jump up and get to the door. Oh lucky you. Some jackass locked the door! You turn around just in case Eridan tries something, but he doesn't . He's still sitting on the floor. He sighs with frustration and runs his hand through his hair, a bit of a forlorn look in his eyes.

You sigh and stoop down. "Look, you're not a bad guy. I just...don't like you..."

"Wwhat's wwrong wwith me. No one 'round here like me...no one 'round any fuckin' wwhere likes me!"

"That's not true! I mean there's got to be someone out there for you..."

"Oh sure, sure. There's someone out there for evveryone, jus' not me."

"Stop being so hard headed. Yes there is."

"No there isn't!"

"Fine. I'm not gonna waste my time arguing with you," you say and sit in a corner across from him. You don't notice him scooting closer to you until he's right up in your space.

"Ummm...hi there..."

"Hello," he says with a smile. You half smile back and then you look away.

"Umm..._?"

You look at him. "Yeah, Eri-" He cuts you off with a kiss. You pull away for a moment. You look into his eyes. You can tell he was sincere. As much as you hate to admit it, that actually felt kinda...good.

You smirk a little and kiss him back. He seems a little surprised at the sudden show of affection, but he can't complain, considering this is probably the most excitement he gotten in forever. He kisses back more passionately. You grab his scarf and pull him closer to you, without think of course. You feel him grin against your mouth before swiping his tongue against your lips. You open your mouth for him. He adds tongue to the kiss and slides his hand down your side and rests it on your hip. You can't help but to moan a little as you kiss back, lustfully craving more. He puts his hand up your shirt and traces his fingers along the curves of your waist. You do the same, running your fingers down his abdomen. He takes his scarf off and blindfolds you with it. Wait...what's he...oh dear lord. You hear him unzip your jeans. He run his index finger along the top of your underwear before preparing to-

"TIM3'S UP!" Terezi swings the door open.

You gasp, unblindfold yourself, zip your jeans, and shove Eridan out of the closet. The others went to another closet to continue the game. You remain in the closet, too embarrassed to come out. You still have Eridan's scarf. You hug it tight and smile. Who woulda thought that the one you once despised would become the one you absolutely adored within thirty minutes.


End file.
